


Considerations of the Highest Variety

by LissyStage



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anniversary, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Fluff and Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Restaurants, Teddy Bears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyStage/pseuds/LissyStage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans are made, statues are retrieved, and maybe, just maybe, Misaki will be embarrassed tonight. Of course, maybes can quickly become certainties. A dinner date with a fluffy ending.</p><p>And were statues mentioned?</p><p>A drabble arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Extreme fluff and somewhat tsundereness, courtesy of Misaki. Spoilers up to Act 35, which is the latest one that has been fully translated.
> 
> This arc has already been completed and as such, each addition will be uploaded every two days.

"Is that a bear?"

Misaki looked up from the wooden statue clutched within his hands. A pair of curious eyes met his own semi-horrified gaze.

"Toudou-san!"

"Is that another… bear?"

Misaki nodded his head, a sheepish smile gracing his face. His friend's eyes were impossibly wide as they surveyed the figurine of a bear with not one, not two, not even four fish… no, in fact, there were actually three bears joined in a small circle, juggling a whopping _six fish_ between them. It was slightly heavy, and was shocking to see. The artist who had taken the time to create such an odd object must've been very proud of his achievement, by the end. Or at least embarrassed enough to sell it off quickly and quietly without a hint of hesitation.

And when Toudou-san asked to hold it, Misaki gratefully handed it over, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips when the other teen grunted at the unexpected weight.

"It's pretty heavy," his friend sounded mildly impressed, eyes scanning the details of the bears and their pedestal. As he did so, Misaki's phone vibrated and he remembered with a wince: Usagi-san. He was expecting him to get home early, so that they could go out to dinner later that night. What would Misaki do with the… the statue of the three magnificently talented bears in the mean time?

"You think I could borrow this," Toudou inquired, a finger poking the inner-ear of the only bear clutching a fish fully within its paw. "I would love to show it to one of my friends. He's fascinated with oddities like this."

And Misaki nearly cried from the joy. He could feel it within his very being.

' _Toudou-san_ ,' his inner chibi cried out, hugging itself with tears cascading down its cheeks in happiness. ' _I'm so lucky to have a friend like you_!'

But in reality, Misaki merely nodded his head and said as nonchalantly as he could possibly manage, at the moment, which was near babbling, "Y-yeah, you can. You don't even need to give it back tomorrow. Keep it for as long as you want," despite himself, Misaki felt himself tearing up, and he silently cursed his emotional turmoil, and Usagi-chichi himself.

Toudou-san made a slight sound of concern and tilted his head, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, certainly. Never been better!" Misaki placed his hands on his hips and chuckled heartily, " _Ho! Ho! Ho!_ "

Toudou-san felt a drop of sweat trail down his forehead, "I'll take your word for it."

When his _best and truly dear_ friend had left with the bears clutched to his chest carefully, Misaki let out a sigh of relief and picked up his cell phone, which had been vibrating for the last four minutes or so.

"Hello, Takahashi speaking," Misaki answered politely. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Misaki," his lover said. "I know you saw the caller I.D., why are you answering like that?"

"I honestly have no idea," Misaki laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head at his own nervousness. When he let the arm drop back to his side, he stated, "I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Just checking up," Usagi-san replied. "I love you."

Misaki felt a blush stain his cheeks, and cleared his throat roughly. "Stop being so embarrassing. Bye."

He blushed even harder when he realized his protests were becoming less and less usual. Vaguely, he wondered just when he had become so easy-going in his denials, and when they'd all but disappeared most of the time.

He shook the thoughts from his head of chocolate hair and lightly slapped his cheeks, continuing on his way towards the loft.


	2. Jinxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving back at the loft, Misaki finds Usagi-san sitting at the sofa. And what could've been nice, is of course ruined by a mischievous rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff, gais :3

When Misaki arrived back at the apartment, it was to find his giant rabbit already seated on the sofa, arm wrapped around his beloved, stoic Suzuki-san, cigarette tucked between his lips, and television blaring.

"Did you finish your manuscript?"

"Relax," Usagi-san curled his fingers around the cigarette, slipping it out of his mouth and blowing out a thin ring of smoke. "I'm ahead of schedule. You won't get any angry phone calls from Aikawa during our dinner, tonight."

Misaki sighed and shook his head in mild amusement, with only the slightest twinge of annoyance, before plopping down next to his lover. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A familiar weight beside him shifted, the unmistakable crunch of a cigarette being put out soon following. Seconds later, an arm settled and wrapped around his shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling with Misaki."

Misaki opened one emerald eye and glanced at his lover's serene face. The brunet hesitated, and with a mental shrug, turned over in his seated position and crowded into Usagi-san's own space, sighing blithely as he shut his eye, once again.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san murmured after a few moments spent in silence. Misaki cleared his throat, before nodding his head in acknowledgment and muttering a soft noise.

"Are you tired?" he felt the hand strung around his shoulders rub his arm in a soft caress. The brunet bit back a smile; nevertheless, he felt himself relax even further into his lover's side as the light massage continued. The inevitable yawn followed swiftly thereafter.

"I guess I have my answer," and before he knew it, he felt himself being lifted in mid-air. With a start, Misaki gripped his silver-haired rabbit's neck.

"Oi," the brunet hit Usagi-san's back. "What are you doing?"

"Were you comfortable?" the older man retorted in amusement.

Misaki grumbled, a scarlet blush staining his cheeks, and tucked his head into Usagi-san's chest to hide his obvious embarrassment at being caught off-guard.

Once they had made it upstairs, Usagi-san let Misaki fall unceremoniously and topple onto the mattress.

"Can't you just, I don't know," Misaki blew a tuft of hair out of his face. " _Place_  me on the bed, instead of  _dropping_  me?"

He could  _feel_  the shrug he knew he had earned, and Misaki shook his head complacently, knowing that was one argument he would  _never_  win.

The brunet groaned before sitting up, pulling his turtle-neck up and over his head. Running a hand through his hair, it took a few seconds before Misaki noticed how close Usagi-san was to his face.

With a startled gasp, the younger man fell back on the bed awkwardly, narrowing his gaze as Usagi-san loomed over his smaller form smugly.

"Why?" he made a face.

"Why what?"

"Why would you ruin what could've been a potentially nice moment?"

The older man merely shrugged his shoulders in an unconcerned fashion, lips quirking up into a small smile. Misaki sighed as Usagi-san finally dropped down beside him, hair tickling his temples as an arm settled over his side, dragging him closer and intertwining the two together.

"How much time do we have before dinner?"

Akihiko lifted up his arm to check his watch.

"About five hours."

Misaki leaned back on the pillows and slid beneath the blankets.

"I'm going to take a nap."

The groan that immediately followed satisfied Misaki thoroughly, and he felt an uncharacteristically mischievous smile take form upon his lips.

He hoped the rest of the day went as smooth as he felt it had, already.

And with a frown, he realized he had just jinxed himself.

' _Dammit_.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this continuance in the sequence XD

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are truly appreciated :3


End file.
